Les aventures de Lachlan
by Komachu
Summary: Un jeune garçon de 14 ans habitant à Sinnoh commence sont voyage (forcé) avec un Pokémon qui veut sa mort et qu'il n'a pas choisis seulement pour découvrir l'absurdité du monde dans lequel il vit : Tout les enfants de son âge quittent la maison à 10 ans, aucune mère n'a de chambre, les vélos rentrent dans les sacs... C'est quoi ce monde de fou ? Et bien venez le découvrir !
1. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie !

**Moi : Bonjour ! ^^ Moi c'est Komachu et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire sur... Pokémon ! ^^ Pour faire cour je vais vous présenter Lachlan (prononcer Lachelane), un jeune garçon qui est l'exact opposé du jeune dresseur et qui se retrouve en plein voyage initiatique accompagner de Pokémon qui visiblement se fiche royalement d'avoir un dresseur tel que Lachlan. Suivez ses aventures toute plus loufoques les unes que les autres et venez découvrir la face caché du monde des pokémons ! ^^ Sur ce, je ne possède pas Pokémon, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Normal_

Tout commença par une belle journée d'été dans le petit village paumé de Littorella à Sinnoh. Ce jour là, un jeune garçon nommé Lachlan âgé de 14 ans avec des cheveux noisette en bataille et des yeux verts dormait encore alors qu'il était déjà presque midi. Sa mère elle, était complètement désespéré. À déjà 14 ans son fils refusait de faire comme tout les enfants de son âge et de quitter la maison pour dormir dehors ou chez des inconnus avec des bêtes féroce et des psychopathes potentiel, non mais on croit rêver ! 4 ans qu'elle essaie de le convaincre ! 4 ans ! Et pourtant Lachlan n'a pas dénié bouger de son lit pour aller chez le professeur pokémon juste en face de chez eux pour prendre un animal sauvage, l'exploiter en le forçant à se battre et laisser enfin sa mère tranquille ! Ah les ados...

En plus la mère de Lachlan commençait à en avoir marre de dormir sur le canapé, non mais c'est vrai quoi ! 14 ans qu'elle n'a plus de lit ! 14 ans qu'elle laisse la seule chambre de la maison pour son fils alors maintenant il serait temps qu'elle puisse dormir dans un lit quand même !

Aujourd'hui, ça mère a décidé d'employer la manière forte. Pendant que Lachlan dormait elle a prit son sac, a emballé ses affaires et l'a mit dans le hall d'entré. Ensuite, elle prit un sceau d'eau froide et le jeta sur son fils qui se réveilla en sursaut.

Lachlan : AAAAH C'EST FROID ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Mère : Prend ton déjeuné, prend une douche, habille toi et je veux te voir dans l'entré dans 20 minutes grand max.

Lachlan : Mais maman-

Mère : C'EST UN ORDRE !

Lachlan ne se fit pas prié et fonça sous la douche. 20 minutes pile plus tard, Lachlan était lavé et habillé et se tenait dans le hall d'entré avec son sac et sa mère qui avait les mains sur les hanches.

Mère : Ecoute moi bien jeune homme, cette fois j'en ai assez ! Alors maintenant tu quittes la maison, va chercher un Pokémon chez le professeur et pars en voyage !

Lachlan : M-Mais pk ?!

Mère : Parce que c'est comme ça ! Tout les enfants rêvent de le faire alors tu le fais un point c'est tout !

Lachlan : M-Mais moi je veux pas devenir dresseur !

Mère : Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, tu pars un point c'est tout !

Sa mère poussa Lachlan sur le pas de la porte.

Mère : Et bon voyage !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez, l'enfermant dehors. Lachlan se couvrit tout de suite les yeux, pas du tout habitué à la lumière naturel du soleil. Lachlan était plutôt... Casanier. Lui préférait les jeux vidéo plutôt que d'aller dehors, au lieu de partir en voyage il passait ses journées sur son ordinateur et sur son portable qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Maintenant il n'avait ni ordinateur, ni maison. Encore heureux qu'il ait gardé le portable !

Lachlan : Pff... Devenir dresseur... Et puis quoi encore...

Voyant qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu chez lui, il se décida enfin à partir, quittant la maison sans avoir aucun endroit où aller. Pendant ce temps, sa mère regardait Lachlan par la fenêtre, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Mère : Oui c'est bon il est parti, tu peux venir Frank je suis toute seule...

Dit elle en souriant. Enfin, Lachlan décida d'aller voir le professeur Sorbier pour lui demander soit de l'héberger, soit de faire entendre raison à sa mère complètement folle. Quand il entra dans le laboratoire, il alla directement au bureau du professeur.

Prof. Sorbier : Tiens Lachlan ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à partir en voyage ?

Lachlan : Pour la centième fois professeur, il est hors de question que je fasse un voyage pour devenir dresseur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Je suis ici pour vous demander de faire entendre raison à ma mère, elle m'a jeté dehors !

Prof. Sorbier : Il était temps qu'elle le fasse, elle a attendu trop d'années avant de t'amener me voir...

Lachlan était désemparé, ils étaient tous fou ou quoi ?!

Lachlan : S'il vous plaît professeur ! Faites entendre raison à ma mère ! Ou hébergez moi mais je vous en supplie je ne veux pas partir en voyage !

Prof. Sorbier : Lachlan... Ça fait déjà 4 ans que tu aurais du partir... Il est temps que tu deviennes autonome !

Le professeur se leva et parti dans son laboratoire avec Lachlan, le suppliant de l'aider. Quand ils arrivèrent au labo le professeur lui présenta 3 pokéballs.

Prof. Sorbier : Choisi l'une de ses 3 pokéballs je te prie.

Lachlan : Y a quoi dedans ?

Prof. Sorbier : Et bien dans celle-ci se trouve un Pokémon de type plante nommé Tortipousse.

Le professeur de Sinnoh prit la pokéball et l'ouvrit, faisant sortir le petit pokémon plante tout joyeux.

Prof. Sorbier : Dans celle-là se trouve Tiplouf, un Pokémon de type eau.

Comme pour Tortipousse, le vieil homme prit la pokéball de Tiplouf et fit sortir le pokémon pingouin qui ne donna même pas un regard à Lachlan.

Prof. Sorbier : Et dans la dernière pokéball se trouve Ouisticram un Pokémon de type feu.

Il prit la dernière pokéball et présenta le petit singe orange à Lachlan.

Prof. Sorbier : Plus qu'à choisir.

Lachlan : Mais je vous le répète, JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR EN VOYAGE !

Prof. Sorbier : Ne fais pas l'enfant Lachlan et décide toi une fois pour toute !

Lachlan souffla, finalement résigné au triste voyage qu'il allait devoir faire avec l'un des 3 petits monstres et les regarda un par un. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quel Pokémon il avait choisi, une explosion se déclencha, détruisant un mur entier du laboratoire.

Prof. Sorbier : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Scientifique : Le Pokémon d'Alola ! Il s'échappe !

Lachlan regarda le mur détruit et vit un Pikachu sortir de l'enceinte du laboratoire et partir dans le village. C'est bizarre... Ce Pikachu avait l'air étrange...

Prof. Sorbier : Lachlan ! Tu as vu où il est parti ?

Lachlan : Ouais il est parti dans le village.

Prof. Sorbier : Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plaît ?

Lachlan : Vous pouvez pas y aller vous même ? C'est votre Pokémon !

Prof. Sorbier : Ce pokémon m'a été donné par un professeur de la région d'Alola, ce pokémon est typique de cette région et je vais être trop occupé à empêcher que d'autre pokémon s'enfuir du labo pour aller chercher celui là.

Lachlan pesta et sorti du laboratoire.

Lachlan : Quelle journée de merde... Lachlan chercha du regard la pokémon fugitif et vit la queue d'un Pikachu dépasser d'un buisson. Il l'empoigna et tira dessus.

Lachlan : Ah ha !

Lachlan se retrouva donc nez à nez avec un Pikachu furieux, faisant des étincelle et qui n'était pas du tout celui du laboratoire.

Lachlan : Oh ho...

Le Pikachu ne perdit pas une seconde et électrocuta le jeune homme aux yeux vert qui lâcha aussitôt la souris électrique qui déguerpi aussi vite que possible.

Lachlan : Pas... Le bon... Arg...

Il tomba par terre, au bord de l'évanouissement, il vit une silhouette flou étrange ressemblant vaguement à un Pikachu l'approcher. Quand il reprit totalement ses esprit il pu enfin voir ce à quoi il faisait face et hurla.

Lachlan : U-UN-UN PIKACHU ZOMBIE ! AAAAHHHHHH !

Le jeune garçon couru alors se cacher plus loin derrière un arbre, attendant que le "Pikachu Zombie" s'en aille. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil à ce qu'il lui a fait si peur et remarqua qu'il restait planté là l'air de l'attendre. Il regarda d'un peu plus près le petit monstre et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un Pikachu mais plutôt un déguisement de Pikachu.

Lachlan : Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Lachlan se rapprocha, encore et encore jusqu'à être nez à nez avec le petit Pokémon. Il tendit la main vers le bas du costume et commença à l'enlever, voyant l'obscurité ainsi que deux points rouges brillant et des bras. Il se senti être englouti par l'obscurité, tiré par les bras vers les ténèbres et le froid. Il hurla, appela à l'aide et finalement, tomba inconscient. Il avait l'impression d'être mort jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil par terre, réveillé par quelqu'un l'appelant.

Lachlan : Professeur... ?

Prof. Sorbier : Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comme tu ne revenais pas je suis aller te chercher et je t'ai trouvé inconscient à côté de Mimiqui.

Lachlan : Mimiqui ?

Prof. Sorbier : C'est le nom du pokémon d'Alola que je t'ai demandé de chercher, merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

Lachlan sauta sur ses pieds et resta le plus loin possible du pokémon déguisé. Le professeur ria à cette action.

Prof. Sorbier : Tu as essayé d'enlever son costume n'est-ce pas ?

Lachlan : J'ai cru mourir...

Prof. Sorbier : Nous ne savons pas quelle est la véritable apparence de se pokémon sous son costume, nous n'avons jamais réussi à l'enlever. Chaque fois que l'un de mes scientifiques a essayé ils se sont retrouvé dans le même état que toi !

Lachlan : Vous auriez pas pu me prévenir ?!

Prof. Sorbier : Voyons Lachlan ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle sinon !

Fou, ils sont tous fou, conclu Lachlan. Le professeur rit de plus bel et prit Mimiqui dans ses bras.

Prof. Sorbier : Bon, retournons au labo. Tu as un pokémon à choisir.

Retour à la case départ. Au final Lachlan se retrouva une fois de plus devant les 3 Pokémons proposés par le professeur au cheveux blanc.

Prof. Sorbier : Alors lequel as tu choisi ?

Une fois de plus avant que Lachlan n'ait pu dire un mot, le jeune garçon senti une pression sur la jambe. Il baissa le regard et trouva le petit Mimiqui contre sa jambe, le regardant de ses yeux gribouillé vide et émettant un grincement ignoble aux yeux de Lachlan. Le professeur rit une fois de plus.

Prof. Sorbier : On dirait que Mimiqui c'est attaché à toi.

Lachlan : Ouais ouais passons je choisi-

Prof. Sorbier : Pourquoi ne pas prendre Mimiqui comme premier pokémon ?

Lachlan : Quoi ?!

Lachlan regarda une fois de plus le pokémon meurtrier.

Lachlan : Il a voulu me tuer ! AH !

La pression sur la jambe de Lachlan augmenta à un point que ça en était douloureux. Mimiqui utilisait ses bras noir pour serrer la jambe de Lachlan aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Prof. Sorbier : Et bien c'est décidé ! Mimiqui t'accompagnera dans ton voyage !

Lachlan : M-Mais et vos recherches !

Prof. Sorbier : Oh tu sais cela fait déjà un moment que nous possédons Mimiqui, nous l'avons étudié autant que nous le pouvions et désormais nous n'en avons plus besoin, je te laisse donc le garder !

Lachlan dégluti et regarda une fois de plus le pokémon accroché à sa jambe. C-Cette chose allait l'accompagner ? Là c'est sur il ne survivra pas à se voyage... Le professeur lui donna 5 pokéball vide ainsi qu'un Pokédex et le vira de son laboratoire. Le laissant seul dehors dans le noir de la nuit avec un Pokémon psychopathe pouvant le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Putain de journée... Lachlan regarda Mimiqui qui le fixait.

Lachlan : Bah quoi ?

Le pokémon le fixait toujours, sans rien faire ou dire. Le malaise continua et Lachlan décida de mettre Mimiqui dans sa pokéball pour pouvoir enfin faire un geste sans la possibilité de se faire tuer, mais quand il voulu faire revenir le pokémon d'Alola, celui-ci se détourna et attaqua même la petite boule rouge et blanche quand Lachlan persistait. Au final, le nouveau dresseur lâcha l'affaire.

lachlan : Tu ne rentrera pas dans cette Pokéball n'est-ce pas ?

Mimiqui secoua la tête de son costume de Pikachu et émit un léger grincement faisant soupirer Lachlan.

Lachlan : Qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça...

Le pokémon émit quelque petit grincement saccadé, comme si il riait.

Lachlan : Ça te fait rire ?!

Les grincement s'intensifièrent.

Lachlan : Je te hais...

Le pokémon costumé continua de rire tandis que Lachlan se dirigea vers le centre Pokémon d'à côté pour y passé la nuit, suivi de près par Mimiqui. Une fois dans une chambre du centre Pokémon, Lachlan soupira et regarda Mimiqui prendre un lit tandis qu'il prenait l'autre. Quelle journée de merde... Se dit il, d'abord viré de chez moi et ensuite condamné à me coltiner un Pokémon psychopathe qui peu me tuer à n'importe quel moment ! Si ça se trouve il va me tuer pendant mon sommeil ! Le garçon au cheveux noisette regarda l'air inquiet et terrorisé le Pokémon Spectre/Fée qui avait l'air d'ignorer complètement Lachlan. C'est à ce moment là que Lachlan senti que ce voyage allait être très, très long...

* * *

 **Moi : Bon et bien j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu mes chers lecteur, les commentaires seront les bienvenu et je vous dit à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	2. Super début

**Moi : Et me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 ! ^^ Bon je le redis encore une fois : Je ne possède pas Pokémon, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Normal_

Le lendemain matin, Lachlan fut réveillé par le froid. Quand il essaya de tirer les couvertures sur lui il se rendit compte que les couvertures ainsi que le lit avaient disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que l'obscurité, de point rouge et des bras noir l'enveloppant et le tirant dans l'obscurité. Le nouveau dresseur hurla de terreur, se débattit et bientôt les ténèbres l'envahir. C'est ainsi que notre jeune dresseur se réveilla ce matin en hurlant.

Lachlan : C'était qu'un cauchemars...

C'est là qu'il senti un léger poids sur son corps. Il regarda et vit Mimiqui, posé sur lui à quelque centimètre de son visage. Lachlan hurla de plus belle et se précipita loin du pokémon costumé.

Lachlan : Tu as encore essayé de me tuer ?!

Le petit pokémon émit des grincements saccadé signifiant qu'il riait et qui répondit à la question de Lachlan.

Lachlan : Un jour je ne me réveillerai pas...

La garçon aux yeux vert soupira et s'habilla, enfin prêt à commencer son voyage forcé accompagné d'un Pokémon voulant visiblement sa mort. Il descendit dans la cantine du centre Pokémon, prit son petit déjeuné avec Mimiqui en face de lui absorbant son propre petit déjeuné dans les ténèbres sous son costume raté de Pikachu faisant frissonner Lachlan qui se dépêcha de finir pour partir de se village de cinglés.

Une fois sorti du centre Pokémon, Lachlan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa maison avant de quitter la ville accompagné du pokémon Spectre/Fée refusant toujours d'entrer dans sa pokéball. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Lachlan commença son voyage...

À peine 5 minutes après avoir quitté la ville, notre jeune dresseur était déjà carte en main à chercher et à tourner en rond toujours suivi du pokémon meurtrier qui lui servait de compagnons de route.

Lachlan : Mais où est-ce que je suis ?!

Lachlan regardait furieusement la carte, cherchant un point de repère pouvant lui indiquer sa position, sans succès.

Lachlan : Bon, plan B.

Lachlan sorti donc son téléphone portable.

Lachlan : Alors...

Il regarda sa position sur son Samsung S12 (plus communément appelé "Pokématos") et vit enfin où il se trouvait.

Lachlan : Bah voilà ! Mille fois plus simple qu'avec la carte ! Pas vrai Mimiqui ?

Il se retourna pour parler au Pokémon l'accompagnant mais ne le vit pas.

Lachlan : Mimiqui ?

Toujours aucun signe du Pokémon costumé. Lachlan commença à s'inquiéter.

Lachlan : Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Mmh... Attend... C'est plutôt une bonne chose en fait ! Sans lui je n'ai plus aucun risque de me faire tuer !

Et c'est comme ça que Lachlan continua sa route tout joyeux de ne plus avoir un meurtrier qui le suis. Au bout de quelques heures de marche l'estomac de Lachlan grogna indiquant l'heure du déjeuné.

Lachlan : Bon, je dois bien avoir quelque chose à manger dans mon sac...

Il déposa son sac à ses pieds et fouilla dedans. Ne trouvant pas se qu'il cherchait il finit par vider entièrement son sac, sans rien y trouver qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la nourriture.

Lachlan : Et merde j'ai oublié de prendre à manger ! Comment je vais faire maintenant... Le prochain centre Pokémon est encore trop loin...

Lachlan soupira et s'assit par terre pour réfléchir et trouver une solution quand son regard dériva vers un arbre. Un arbre rempli de pomme.

Lachlan : J'ai enfin un peu de chance !

Notre jeune dresseur se releva et couru jusqu'à l'arbre regardant les fruits avec envie, il s'approcha jusqu'à être juste en dessous d'une branche contenant une pomme bien rouge qui faisait saliver Lachlan.

Lachlan : Celle là elle est pour moi !

Il tendis la main vers le fruit et s'apprêtait à le cueillir quand il entendit des cris de Pokémon. Il leva la tête et vit que l'arbre était rempli d'Etourmi. Les Etourmis lui criaient dessus, ayant décidé que cet arbre et ses fruits étaient les leurs.

Lachlan : Alors là, c'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de manger cette pomme.

Il cueilli la pomma sous le nez des Etourmis et leur tira la langue, il sourit et s'apprêtait à déguster le fruit quand un Etourmi en colère vint picorer sa tête avec une attaque picpic faisant lâcher la pomme à Lachlan et essayer d'arrêter l'oiseau sans succès vu que plusieurs autres Etourmi vinrent rejoindre la premier. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert fini par s'enfuir, quelques Etourmis toujours sur ses talon jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par les semer.

Lachlan : Quel radin ceux la !

Lachlan pesta, pris son sac et reparti en quête de nourriture tandis que son estomac criait famine. Après presque une demi-heure de marche et de plainte émanant du jeune dresseur il vit un arbuste rempli de baie rouge. Les baie possédaient des pics mais la faim de Lachlan était telle qu'il se fichait de l'apparence tant que c'était mangeable. Il se jeta sur les baies et en enfourna deux directement dans sa bouche. À peine eu-t-il commencé à manger que Lachlan couru déjà dans tout les sens, recrachant les baies et hurlant.

Lachlan : J'AI LA BOUCHE EN FEU !

Lachlan continuait de courir partout, cherchant désespérément de l'eau pouvant calmer ses papilles brûlante. Au bout d'un certains temps de course il trouva finalement une rivière, sans y réfléchir à deux fois le dresseur sans pokémon se jeta à l'eau et y resta quelque seconde avant de remonter, ses papilles enfin calme.

Lachlan : Ouf...

Puis il reçu un jet d'eau en plein visage.

Le dresseur cracha l'eau bu accidentellement et chercha l'auteur du jet d'eau seulement pour trouver un pokémon bleu dans l'eau visiblement très amusé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lachlan : Nan mais pour qui tu te prend ?! Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle ! Vient là que je te fasse la peau !

Oui notre cher Lachlan s'emporte un peu je suis d'accord mais passons. Le pokémon, toujours souriant, continua d'asperger notre dresseur sans pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre. Lachlan sortis son pokédex qui, ne trouva aucune donné.

Lachlan : C'est une blague ?! C'est quoi cette merde ?! Allons voir sur Poképédia

Il sortit alors son téléphone et chercha dans les pokémon eau celui correspondant à celui devant lui. Bingo ! Il se trouve que le pokémon face à Lachlan n'était autre qu'un Kaiminus, un des starter de Johto. Ce qu'il fait ici ? Et bien en tant qu'auteur de fanfic je dis fuck à la logique et je fais venir qui je veux, nah ! Bref, revenons à notre incompétent préféré qui était maintenant sortis de la rivière et gueulait toujours face à Kaiminus trouvant Lachlan à mourir de rire visiblement.

Lachlan : T'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule oui ?!

Notre jeune dresseur commençait à perdre patience, décidément, si tout les pokémon était comme ça alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment tout le monde pouvait les supporter ! Le Kaiminus ne compris pas vraiment les cris de Lachlan, au lieu de lui faire peur ça le faisait rire, croyant alors que Lachlan voulait jouer, il lui sauta dessus et mordit sa jambe.

Lachlan : AAAAAH ! LÂCHE MOI ESPÈCE DE SALE **** !

Le dresseur au yeux vert bougeait sa jambe dans tout les sens et essayait de tirer le pokémon eau loin de sa jambe. Le pokémon crocodile lui s'amusait bien avec son nouveau jouet à mâcher. Mais alors que Lachlan bougeait dans tout les sens une pokéball vide tomba du sac du dresseur à moitié ouvert et tomba sur Kaiminus, le faisant entrer à l'intérieur. Il y eu un battement, puis deux, puis trois. Kaiminus attrapé !

Lachlan cligna des yeux quelque seconde, immobile, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ramassa la pokéball, l'air énérvé.

Lachlan : Non mais c'est une blague ?! Je vais devoir me coltiner cette sale bestiole ?! Il en est hors de question !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relâcher la créature, le jeune dresseur se stopa, son cerveau réveillé après une trèèèèèès longue absence.

Lachlan : Hé mais attend... C'est un pokémon rare... Je pourrai le revendre ! Ou l'échanger contre un vrai pokémon badass ! Finalement elle va me servir la saleté !

Tout content, le dresseur rangea la pokéball dans son sac, ne voulant pas du tout faire sortir de nouveau le pokémon eau et cette fois ci, ferma bien son sac.

Lachlan : Bon bah du coup j'ai toujours rien à manger... *soupir* Tant pis, je trouverai peut-être autre chose en chemin...

Il ralluma son "pokématos" et avança dans la direction indiqué par Google Map, reprenant alors son chemin vers la ville de Féli-cité.

 _ **3 heures plus tard...**_

Et c'est ainsi que 3 heures après la capture de Kaiminus, Lachlan arriva à Féli-Cité, à bout de soufle et affamé.

Lachlan : 'En peut... Plus...

Il s'effondra à l'entrée de la ville de manière dramatique.

Lachlan : Pourquoi y a pas de route pour les voitures dans ce monde de merde...?

C'est vrai que Lachlan a raison sur ce point là.

Lachlan : Au moins je me suis débarasse de-AAAAAAAAAH !

Le jeune dresseur bondit sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de distance. Là, se tenait Mimiqui.

Lachlan : M-Mais t'avait disparu !

Mimiqui rit de plus bel. Bah oui lui il était déjà arriver depuis plusieurs heure ici. C'est juste que son dresseur était un peu con car tout le monde connait les raccourci à la con de Google Map... C'est des conneries ! Bah oui, en fait Lachlan n'avait fait quasiment que tourner en rond, non mais c'est vrai la route entre Littorella et Féli-Cité est vraiment courte ! Alors le Pokémon Spectre-Fée c'était bien amuser à attendre là et parfois à aller voir Lachlan dans la forêt à moitié mort. Quel beau spectacle c'était...

Enfin bref, actuellement Lachlan n'avait qu'une envie, manger et dormir. Ouais bon c'est un peu ce qu'il faisait tout le temps chez lui mais là c'était une question de survit ! Le dresseur se décida donc à avancer, le pokémon costumé le suivant comment avant son entrée dans la forêt. Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à ce débarrasser du faux Pikachu qui l'accompagne...

Lachlan alla directement au centre pokémon, il était déjà 15h mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de commander absolument tout les plats sur la cartes. Une fois installé, il mangea aussi vite qu'un Ronflex au régime, engloutissent tout sur son passage. Une fois qu'il fut repus, il alla à l'accueil demander une chambre.

Infirmière : Je suis navré, mais toute nos chambre son prise, tu vas devoir dormir ailleurs.

Lachlan : Quoi ?! Mais où ?! Les hôtels c'est payant et j'ai pas une tune !

Infirmière : Et bien vous allez devoir dormir à la belle étoile jeune homme, à une prochaine fois ^^

Lachlan parti, grognant contre cette infirmière.

Lachlan : Pff, de toute façon c'est toute des clônes celles là ! Toute les mêmes !

Notre incompétent préféré chercha dans toute la ville un toit pour dormir, aucun hôtels ne voulait prendre gratuitement un dresseur, et les habitant non plus. Le jeune dresseur se résigna à la nuit tombé qu'il dormirait dehors cette nuit. Il sortit de la ville et alla sur la route 203. Il installa alors une petite tente à installation rapide et y entra. Il déplia son sac de couchage, se changea et alla se coucher.

Lachlan : Même pas de douche, génial... En plus je suis obligé de porter les mêmes fringue tout le temps mais là j'ai pas pu les laver... Fait chier !

Il se retourna et failli avoir une attaque en voyant Mimiqui. Il l'avait complètement oublié celui là.

Lachlan : Toi ! Je tiens à rester en vie alors j'aimerai pouvoir me réveiller demain matin ! Alors fait ce que tu veux mais je ne veux pas que tu m'approches c'est compris ?!

Mimiqui le regarda, sans émettre de bruit particulier, mais avait toujours avec cette aura terrifiante qui l'accompagnait.

Lachlan : Bien !

Lachlan se retourna et, après cette longue journée, finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! ^^ Je vous dis à la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^**


End file.
